mixedbagfandomcom-20200214-history
Maximum Overpassage (Primal)
Color Scheme: Purple, some Grays, and also Black. Altmode(s): SWAT Truck, SUV. Allegiance: Decepticons,Evil. Weaponry: Mace(s?), Shield Cannon, Rifle. His primary weapon is his Mace. Appearance: Bulkhead. Gender: Male. Optics: Red. History: He and Squeeze attacked Springer and Yelphat. He and Megatron show off their 'power' by sparring. Meanwhile, Jazzimus goes savage while killing Motorcycon drones and rips his own head off (which is a Headmaster, if you looked at Transfanon and know that) (Jazzimus is both the head and the body, btw) Jazzimus would jump, and punch the Motorcycon in the face, but also his hand and arm would go through. Energon splatters, much like Blood. Jazzimus quickly transforms into his head and back on his body. Jazzimus takes a Chaingun out of nowhere (the Magic Satchel) and resumes shooting the Biker-drones. Jazzimus snaps and yells "SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!" And then he'd hear a voice. The voice being Sidepr0m. She'd say 'stop.' as that was un-Jazz-like of him to have that mental breakdown. Jazzimus hyperventilates. He takes out a Katana and quickly beheads the incoming Helicons. Jazzimus takes out those Phasers, and says "'CAPTAIN'S LOG' THIS!" and headshots a few. As Elyoria was healing, Grenjet would attack the Decepticon's side of the planet again. A random Decepticon would say 'I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE GODDAMN SNAKES IN THIS GODDAMN SIDE. STRAP IN, IT'S TIME TO KICK SOME TAILPIPE!" and shoot Grenjet. Grenjet would fire back. 'Make sure you have Antivenom for that, Decepti-creep." The Doom theme would play as Grenjet shoots through Decepticons, making his way toward Elyoria. Security drones would fire at him, but Flashbee would aid Grenjet and throw grenades at them, blowing them up into shards. An alarm would go off, and Maximum would stop. Maximum and Megatron would attack Flashbee, Flashy taking out his hatchet and slashing at the two - before - Maximum picks up the Second in Command by the leg,bashes him into the ground, and then maces him. Flashbee would shoot a Flash grenade, and Max wouldn't see. Flash would jump, and continue assisting Grenjet. Grenjet would shoot through endless waves of drones until he got to Elyoria in a medical tank, with some sort of liquid healing her, possibly also antivenom. 'This wasn't for nothing.' Grenjet'd whisper, and attack the tank and the unconscious Decepticon Leader. Back to Jazzimus. Jazzimus would have visions of Cannontrot, Arrceus II, and lastly, Elikelia. Jazzimus would have a flashback to Gamerbot. Jazzimus would yell "I HATE SUPERCOMPUTERRRRRRRRRRRS!!!" and shoot around him. "Well, except Teletraan. We go way back." Jazzimus would hear a clicking noise in his mind. 'Wait, why am I so angry?" "Oh, yeah. I'm literally annoyed.." "But at what?" He'd say. 'STOP FIGHTING DRONES AND FACE ME, COWARD!' A voice would say, this time, it'd be Lunge. 'Fine.' Jazz and Lunge would duel, then Jazz would blind him with the Matrix. Jazz would run back, and throw a dagger in Lunge's chest. NEAR the spark, fortunately not killing the Swordsman. Jazzimus would assume Jet mode and fly off towards the Decepticon side, but fly back to the Autobot side before anything drastic would happen. Jazzimus would transform. "I'm not Jazz Primal, I'm moreso Jazzimus Prime now." He'd say. "No, you're really just a fool." Maximum Overpassage would say, before bashing the Prime with his mace. "TIME TO BASH YOUR HEAD IN, WITH THIS ROCK I'VE FOUND!' Maximum would also say. Jazzimus would catch the rock before it touched his head, then made an 'nuh-uh' motion and his head transforms. "I'm a headmaster, you forgot?" He'd say. "Or perhaps you're just dumb." Jazz would retort. (God, I'm using these fancy words) Jazzimus would transform back into his head, then slash the rock, Maximum's arm, and leg in two. "G'day." Jazzimus would say, leaving Maximum to his wounds. Guile theme would play, as Elyoria would wake up and attack the Snaketicon. Elyoria would take her mace out and attack Grenjet with it. A decepticon tossed her a sword, and Elyoria would slash at Grenjet's leg, though Grenjet would dodge. Grenjet would raise his Venom Cannon and shoot the Head Decepticon in the face. 'I feel endangered.' He'd say, then fly off, with Flashbee. Behind the Scenes: I've been wanting to make a Purple Bulkhead Decepticon Guy for a long time. Also his name is nonsensical. I went with it because it sounds cool and science-fiction-y. (like I always do, lol) Category:Transformers-A Decepticons Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Decepticons Category:Evil Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Males Category:Male Category:Transformers-A Characters Category:Characters Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Category:Transformers Category:Deceased/Dead